


They may promise you that the river ain’t deep

by ColorlessPalette



Series: Gorillaz Drabble Prompts [4]
Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie Fairytopia (Movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Love/Hate, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorlessPalette/pseuds/ColorlessPalette
Summary: Elina should have stayed away from the water. But curiosity killed the puffball...





	They may promise you that the river ain’t deep

**Author's Note:**

> God idk who thought it was a good idea to start a series based off of drabbles I feel like I'm not good at them oof

“Come on in, the water’s nice and warm…” 

Elina gazed at the shimmering cove, opened at an angle where it welcomed the sun with enthusiasm. The water was, in fact, warm, as the fairy found out when a large fish had splashed her and Bibble in the face. It was a tempting offer to Elina, but the temperature mattered not to her. She remembered all the warnings the fairies had spread about monsters that lurked in Mermaidia, and Nori was no exception. 

“I think I’ll pass,” Elina said, as she coyly put up her hands. Bibble shook his head furiously in agreement. 

“Ya! Bibble no swimmy with Nori-poof!” 

Nori wove around the rock that the two were standing on. Her tail made graceful loops in the water, swirling it to life. The siren clicked her teeth. “Such a disappointment.” 

Summoning her boldness, Elina approached the edge of the rock, to which Bibble started panicking. She kneeled down. “Listen, what do you want from us? Are you gonna eat us? Drown us? Whatever it is, just do it quickly!” 

Nori laughed. The sound threw Elina off; it sounded as melodious as a mermaid’s. “You’re brave. I find that cute.” 

Elina blushed.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like whatever Barbie related content I try to write becomes femslash.
> 
> From the song New Genius (Brother).


End file.
